project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokoro Mizuchi
The Firedancer of the apocalypse Personality When first meeting Kokoro, you notice one simple fact. He's an ass. A classic Narcissist, Kokoro believes himself to be incredibly attractive, as well as being the smartest man within any given group. Kokoro doesn't like for his intelligence to be insulted, and will generally react to such an action with violence. Of course, this implies that Kokoro doesn't mean to be snarky or sarcastic, which is not entirely true. He doesn't care if he insults you at most times, believing that it's not that big a deal. Kokoro tends to keep his hair as his proudest feature, dying it often, with it being his only vain point. Kokoro also lives by his own set of morals, and while he does have a conscience, what makes one person feel ashamed, guilty, or sad might not make Kokoro feel the same. This has only worsened in his time in prison. What was once a morally ambiguous Yakuza Firestarter has now become an almost morally bankrupt man who enjoys playing games with people's lives. When thinking, Kokoro has a tendency to get lost in thought, which then leads to him talking to himself, completely ignoring people around him. Appearance Standing at 5 feet and 10 inches, Kokoro holds the traditional appearance of one of Japanese descent. He has very refined, artful features that are chiseled in such a way that one might believe they're looking upon a work of art. He has strong arms and shoulders, a somewhat stocky build, and powerful legs. His hair is short and dark as are his highly expressive dark eyes. Kokoro has intricate tattoo's along his back and chest from his time in the Yakuza, and when playing cards he can be seen with his shirt off, baring these. While among the prisoners, he wears a torn prison jumpsuit that reveals his chest and back as well. His entire left pinky finger is missing but the rest of his hands are rather rough in some ways. He has long fingers and graceful hands. He can normally be found with a smoldering gaze or a hateful glare, which one gets is dependant on how he feels about them. Relationships Ryuuhei Nagatera- Kokoro's little brother/ex-lover, Ryuuhei was their father's favorite, and the one who inherited their father's estate. However, as the older brother, Kokoro was the head of the house, and it was up to him to take care of Ryuuhei. When Ryuuhei moved away, Kokoro gave up an entire finger to keep him safe. However, Kokoro's feelings towards his brother aren't that simple. Ryuuhei abandoned Kokoro, breaking his heart, leaving Kokoro somewhat bitter and angry towards his dear brother. Kokoro is also rather jealous of the attention Ryuuhei recieved from Byakuya over Kokoro. In fact, Kokoro's jealous of the attention Ryuuhei recieves from everyone over himself, believing himself to be better than Ryuuhei and finding it insulting that someone would pay attention to Ryuuhei and not himself. Pandora Graham- Like a sister to Kokoro, Pandy, aside from Delaney, is one of the few people who could inspire Kokoro to behave. However, whereas Kokoro doesn't want to lose Delaney, he's intimidated by Pandy. Raiden Mizuchi- Kokoro's long lost pappy, the man lied to Kokoro, stole from him, and left him up to his neck in debt to the Yakuza. Suffice to say Kokoro's not looking for a reunion, he's looking for revenge. Eiji Arata- Ryuuhei's father and someone Kokoro was told to stay away from for most of his childhood, Kokoro believes himself to be much scarier than anything in Byakuya's ghost stories, and sees Eiji as a way of finding his father. Byakuya- Kokoro and Ryuuhei's adopted father, Byakuya tended to dote on Ryuuhei more than Kokoro, as Ryuuhei was a relatively good kid, and Kokoro was almost a mirror image of hsi father. However, this favoritism simply served to push Kokoro further into his father's mirror. History- Walking Dead Not much is known about Kokoro's parents, other than that they chose to give him away as soon as he was born, leaving him in the nursery as they snuck out of the hospital. Effectively an orphan, Kokoro was shipped from foster home to foster home, until he finally came to rest in one that already had a boy roughly his age, named Ryuuhei. However, Kokoro never really saw Ryuuhei as a brother, and the pair soon became a bit more than that. By the time they were eighteen, Kokoro and Ryuuhei had become lovers rather than brothers, much to the chagrin of their parents. They spent their free time together for the most part, regardless of what that meant, whether that was just hanging out at home, or training in their father's Dojo. While Ryuuhei excelled at hand to hand combat, when it came to using the swords, Kokoro was the top student, albeit seen as a cruel and vicious combatant, and many others feared to spar with him, not because they would lose, but because even if they won, they would have more bruises and injuries than normal for spars. When Ryuuhei began to become involved in the Yakuza, Kokoro followed his lead. However, instead of becoming a drug mule like Ryuuhei, Kokoro's employ was more... Violent. When small thugs began causing trouble in their city, Kokoro and others like him were sent to handle them. Like most Yakuza families, their's was a semi-legitimate organization, and regarded as a necessary evil due to the fact that they kept other Yakuza families out. Kokoro himself was responsible for making sure that that remained true. When a Yakuza war arose, Kokoro and the others of his rank were sent to get rid of the other family, or at least remove them from the city. And for a while, this was Kokoro's life. He became known as the Onibi or fire spirit of the Yakuza, or more specifically, the Dojin-Kai, due to his tendency to send messages to other families by leaving burned and dessicated corpses on their door stop, with the entire body except for the head charred beyond recognition, the head's left untouched by the flames for easy recognition. Kokoro's life wasn't easy, it was violent, and bloody. But it was a life. Until Ryuuhei ran off to America. Now, the problem with Yakuza is that they don't like that. Especially not if they think you're soft. Of course, by now they'd already killed dear old dad, which left Kokoro as the man of the house. The head of hte family. Something he used in order to take responsibility for Ryuuhei's leaving. In atonement and apology, Kokoro removed section by section of his pinky until his boss told him to stop. He removed the entire left pinky, and had began to cut into the right pinky when he was finally told to stop. However, Kokoro's boss would soon show how treacherous he could be. Despite Kokoro's penance, despite his offer to take responsibility, his boss still tried to torment Ryuuhei. Kokoro waited until his boss was taking the trash out, before abducting the man. He covered the man in Kerosene, and lit a cigarette. His intention was to smoke it, then use what was left to light the gas. But his boss talked him out of it. Kokoro's boss promised to leave him and his family alone. Kokoro told the man that every Yakuza family was to stay away from him. If any member of the Yakuza approached him, they would burn, as would any of their families that approached him. With that said, he left. He disappeared, sneaking out through the help of a few friends who were in the drug trafficking business. They fled to America, but instead of taking the money back home, they dividided it amongst themselves, going their seperate ways. Kokoro settled down in a small town on the west coast, one riddled with corruption and strife. One he could easily take over. Unfortunately, that same corruption became his downfall. It started slowly, so slow not even Kokoro noticed it. He was climbing the ranks, and his political rivals saw that. Soon, a new woman moved into town. A woman from Kokoro's home town. He recognized her as the sister of one of his former 'brothers'. And as such, a violation of the law he laid down to his boss. He waited for night to fall, before breaking into her home. He used a fire blanket, wrapping it around her head, and tying it in place to protect her head, before dousing the rest of her bedroom in gasoline, leaving a trail out her front door and lighting it on fire. However, she hadn't come blindly, and the police were on a stake out. Later, Kokoro was charged with Arson and Attempted Murder. He plead guilty to Arson, and innocent to attempted murder on the grounds that he only wanted to maim and disfigure the woman, hence protecting her face. Somehow, the judge didn't agree. Skills Smooth Criminal- As a former member of the Yakuza, Kokoro knows how to get his way by dancing on the borders of the law without actually breaking it. He knows how to make things go smoothly, and is the ringleader of the group of inmates that have taken over the Guard Station. Swimming- Kokoro's a strong swimmer, and can hold his breath for a long time (Which becomes useful in other areas as well.). Swordsmanship- Kokoro was enrolled in the same classes as Ryuuhei, and while he's not as good at Ryuuhei, he can still handle himself well enough to kill some walkers. Martial Arts- Like Ryuuhei, Kokoro was trained in the martial arts, although Kokoro was trained in Defensive Taekwondo. Inventory On Hand- Prison Shank In the Personal Belongings lock up-Two Fire Poi Paraffin Oil Two Shinai, one of which conceals an actual Katana. One photograph Trivia Kokoro is a bit of a pyromaniac Pandora (Pandy) is the only person Kokoro respects enough to actually obey if she tells him to behave. He respects Ryuuhei as well, but he doesn't obey Ryuuhei. Kokoro means heart, and is seen as a girly name. Due to this, Kokoro was mocked as a child, and when he grew older, he gave himself the surname of Mizuchi, a great water dragon, in order to offset this. Gallery Godfrey9.jpg|"Oh come on little brother, I just got out of prison. Don't I get a hug?" Godfrey8.jpg|"I know the doors open little brother, I just thought you might appreciate the show." Godfrey6.jpg|"This is more like it. Don't get me wrong, I look good in anything, but orange isn't my best color." Godfrey5.jpg Godfrey4.jpg Godfrey3.jpg|"You carried briefcases little brother. This is war. This is what I do. So back off and let me do my job." Godfrey2.jpg Godfrey10.jpg|"No, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to find your wife. I'll wrap a fire blanket around her head, and set the rest of her on fire. And when you unwrap that fire blanket, you'll see that face permanently screaming in agony, and know that you caused it." Godfrey1.jpg|"This little problem of yours had better be worth me putting my pants on, or you're going to be taking yours off." Godfrey.png Dojin-Kai.png|The Dojin-Kai symbol, located around Kokoro's belly button Koi and Japanese Demon Tattoo by CorneliusTattoo.jpg|A Koi Fish swimming upstream towards a demon, the demon representing the adversity Koi must face before they can reach the dragon's gate to become a Water Dragon. Koisleeve by strangeris-d6bubmm.jpg|Two Koi circling each other, symbolizing Ryuu and Koko. The distance between them represents the adversity they put in each other's way. Japanese back tattoo by RedCraneTattoo.jpg|A water dragon, symbolizing the fulfillment of a Koi Fish's journey. The overcoming of adversity to become something stronger and more magnificent than before. Snake tattoo by lisak007.jpg|A snake, representing the animal under which Kokoro was born. Located on the left side of Kokoro's chest. Raiden Mizuchi3.jpg|The only picture Kokoro has of his father, Raiden Mizuchi, and the one he uses to try and find the man. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male